Selfish
by Kittysand Katie
Summary: When Tohru wants to brighten Mayuko's holiday, Shigure and Ayame turn her good intentions into a fabulous matchmaking scheme. [Christmas HatoriMayuko]


"**Selfish" **

Kaibara Senior High School had become a jungle by the saying of just four words.

This powerful, horrifying phrase caused students to whistle and holler to other students five hundred lockers away as they piled coats, hats, scarves, and mittens on their bodies. They sloppily threw textbooks, papers, and folders into their briefcases and slammed their lockers shut with more cheering. The student body became a big blob trying to get through the various double doors while bumping into one another's heavily-clothed bodies.

The words? "Enjoy your winter break".

A group of what some could call Kaibara's most odd-looking students was not on their way out, however. They trekked sideways, as treacherous as sailing upwind, which would have caused a number of fights had one of these students not been Prince Yuki Sohma. Seeing him leading the pack, the other students did whatever they could to get out of Yuki's way. The rest of his group, his cousins, followed lazily behind.

They had plowed their way through a great deal of the student body when they finally reached their destination: A clumsy, brown-haired girl with red and green ribbons in her hair trying to retrieve items from her locker while being continuously rammed in to by passing students. Despite her dilemma, she was smiling and humming as she put a few textbooks into her briefcase.

"Honda-san," said Prince Yuki, "Are you ready to leave yet?"

She looked up, her brown eyes widening in surprise. "Eh?"

"Yeah, Tohru!" said a blonde-haired boy behind Yuki, waving to the girl. "Winter break is going to be so much fun! This year, I'm going to ride the kiddie train at the mall, and tell Santa-san my wishes, and eat Christmas food, and-"

His speech was punished by a hand over his mouth belonging to a tall, orange-headed student with a glare upon his face. The blonde tried to squirm out of his grasp, but to no avail.

Tohru, meanwhile, was a nervous wreck. "Oh, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't really understand what we were to do for our Literature assignment, and Mayuko-sensei said I could stay after school, and I really should have told you, but I forgot, and I'm sorry, and it must have taken a lot of energy to get here, and-"

"Don't worry about it," answered the redhead, Kyou, seeming a little annoyed with her.

"Yes. The stupid cat will wait behind for you," Yuki added.

"What? Why does it always have to be me?" Kyou yelled back at him.

"Momiji and Haru probably have other priorities at their own homes. That leaves you and me, and I have some things _I_ need to take care of," After saying this, Yuki turned around and began to walk down the now empty hallway, leaving Kyou behind with Tohru.

"Bye Tohru!" Hollered Momiji, the blonde, smiling and waving as he followed Yuki.

"Don't do anything naughty to her while we're gone, Kyou!" said Haru, waving and following Momiji.

After they departed, Tohru gently shut her locker and looked up at a fuming Kyou. "Thanks so much, Kyou-kun. I don't know when I'll be done, but you can wait outside the classroom if you like!"

Kyou gave a heavy sigh. "Let's go."

Tohru's locker was a few feet from Mayuko-sensei's room, and soon Kyou opened the door and ushered Tohru in. He stayed outside the room, leaning against the wall.

Tohru looked around the room, finding Mayuko-sensei talking on a cell phone in the front of the classroom with a pen and notepad in hand. Tohru knew the proper etiquette for such a situation and sat in a desk, quietly awaiting the end of the call.

"So, one of those 'So Ugly It's Cute' dolls for her?...Okay, I've got that. What else?" Mayuko-sensei said into her phone, writing something on her notepad. "And…a…white skirt…with…black polka dots." She replied slowly, while writing the phrase, most likely, on her notepad. "Okay, I've got all the presents on my notepad…will do, Kana-chan…All right. Bye!" Mayuko-sensei hung up the phone and put it in her pocket, scanning the room for Tohru.

Tohru beamed back at her teacher. "Are you doing the Wish Tree at Tokyo Mall, Mayuko-sensei?"

The sensei's eyes finally rested on Tohru. "Oh, no, that's not it. One of my friends is in her third trimester with triplets, so I told her I'd take care of decorating her house and buying the presents she wants to give out."

"That's very selfless, Mayuko-sensei," replied Tohru, "Helping people must be your favorite thing to do, being a teacher and all,"

Mayuko-sensei replied with an uneasy "Hmm" as she walked over to Tohru with a Literature textbook. Tohru's mind raced as Mayuko-sensei opened her book and thumbed to the correct page.

_Mayuko-sensei is always helping others…_

_…But who is helping Mayuko-sensei?_

"Now, let's get to 'The Birds', shall we?" Mayuko-sensei pointed to the first page of the story Tohru's class had begun to read that day. She gave a forced grin. "The assignment is to read the rest of the story, answer the fifth question after the story with examples and reasoning, and then your own personal response. Did you finish the story, Tohru?"

She nodded and Mayuko-sensei continued. "Well, let's start with the personal response. What did you think of the writing and plot of the story?"

Tohru shook with nervousness. "I, um, well, it was written nicely, but I don't like scary stories, and I didn't like the indifferent ending. It…torments your mind, I guess. I don't like stories like that."

The teacher nodded. "Build on that. "

Tohru's mind froze. "I…well, I…I thought it moved sort of slowly, and then, um, it ended a little too quickly, but I'm not sure! And if it's such a great piece of prose, I really shouldn't be criticizing it!"

Mayuko-sensei shook her head. "You know, it may have just been because I had been sick, but I was reading _Lord of the Flies_ as an elementary school student and hated it so much I vomited on it. That's beside the point. If you add some story examples as explanations to the points you just made, you'll have an A for your personal response."

Tohru began speedily writing her response in her literature notebook. In about seven minutes, she was done. "Thank you, Mayuko-sensei!"

"Now, for the question," said the teacher, "It's simply what you think happens after Du Maurier ends the story and using text examples to prove it could happen. There are really only two options: Nat and his family lives, or they die. Which do you pick?"

Tohru was dizzy with confusion. "Well, there are reasons to support each, and I really don't know which to choose! I'd like it if they lived-"

"Okay, then let's pick that the family lives," Mayuko-sensei wrote "Nat and the Family Lives" underlined on her chalkboard. She turned back to Tohru. "What evidence is there that they could live?"

"Eh…didn't he fight the birds at the beginning?" said Tohru.

Her instructor nodded. "Yes, he did. I didn't think of that one before." She wrote "Nat fights the birds and wins" under the heading on the chalkboard. "Anything else?"

"Well, he, um, knows when they rest so he can restock on food and supplies," Tohru replied.

Mayuko-sensei wrote "Ability to restock" on the board underneath the previous phrase. "Is there any other evidence?"

Tohru was quiet for a long period of time, not seeming to know any more possible explanations.

"Okay, Tohru, I'll give you a clue: What's on his windows?"

"Oh, yes! Of course! He boarded up all of his windows and doors and lit a fire in the chimney!"

Mayuko-sensei wrote "Protected Shelter" below "Ability to restock". She looked down at her teacher's edition of the literature book. "And I think that's all. So, just copy that down in your notebook, do a little elaborating, and you'll be fine, Tohru. I would stay a little longer, but I have to go do this shopping."

Tohru copied the list down and put her books back in her briefcase, bowing before leaving the classroom. "Thank you, Mayuko-sensei! Happy Holidays!"

Tohru looked around the hallway before looking down to see Kyou sitting on the floor. "I'm done, Kyou-kun!"

He stood up slowly and led her out of the school. Tohru's mind, once again, was fixed on her teacher.

_Mayuko-sensei does so much for everyone_, she thought. _I wonder if anyone does such nice things for Mayuko-sensei._

_What if no one visits her on Christmas?_ Tohru mused. _What if Santa-san forgets about Mayuko-sensei? _

"Kyou-kun," She said, "Do you think Mayuko-sensei is lonely?"

Kyou shrugged. "That stupid teacher? She seemed happy enough when she threatened to dye my hair."

"Hmm," Tohru looked down at the sidewalk they had just stepped on.

_Maybe I'm being nosy…_

_…But Mayuko-sensei does seem lonesome. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

For dinner that night, Tohru had cooked a fabulous stir-fry with cashew chicken and fried pork wontons for a side, but she couldn't eat. She sat for most of the meal picking at her chicken and rice and playing with her chopsticks.

No matter how much she told herself she was nosy, Tohru had a gut feeling that Mayuko-sensei really was lonely and needed some cheer in her holiday season, but what could she do? Tohru had little money, after buying gifts for all the Sohmas she knew, plus Hana-chan and Uo-chan, and throwing a surprise Christmas party might be going too far. Besides, Tohru didn't know who any of Mayuko-sensei's friends were: Who would she invite?

"Tohru-kun, you seem upset," Shigure commented, taking another bite of her dinner. "Did something happen at school today?"

"Eh?" She looked up from her plate. "Oh, it's nothing, really,"

He insisted. "Do tell,"

"I-I'm just worried that Mayuko-sensei isn't going to have a merry Christmas this year. She was really wrapped up in doing things for others, but it didn't seem like she was doing anything for herself. I'm probably jumping to conclusions, though, and Mayuko-sensei might not even celebrate Christmas! I'm terribly nosy." Tohru felt guilty pushing her worries on to him, but she admitted that it felt better, taking a bite of chicken.

"Mayu…" Shigure whispered to himself, thinking. A few moments later, he smirked to himself and then looked at Tohru. "Tohru-kun, you are a splendid girl! Your kindness just warms the heart…I do think Mayu…ko-sensei would be most pleased if you bought her a Christmas present! But don't worry, I'll pay, and I'll help you pick out the perfect gift for your beloved teacher!"

Kyou groaned. "He's using her…"

"Oh, Shigure-san, I could never accept that! I should buy it with my own money!" said Tohru.

"But Tohru-kun, don't you want Mayuko-sensei to have the perfect gift?" Shigure insisted.

"Well, um, yes, but…"

"But then we should use my money! The best things do have big price tags!"

"And now that idiot's downright insulting her!" Kyou muttered to himself.

"I suppose, Shigure-san, but I feel so guilty…" said Tohru.

"Why, the look on Mayuko-sensei's face when she sees the perfect present will make that all go away, Tohru-kun!" Shigure finished, taking another spoonful of rice onto his plate.

Tohru nodded and continued eating her meal.

"Ah! What magnificent service is the princess doing today?" A voice rang from behind Shigure, loud and completely confident.

Yuki's eyes widened and he stood up. "I'm leaving,"

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yuki's way was blocked by a rather cheerful Ayame Sohma, wearing a long princely red dress with bright green buttons. His hands were placed on his hips and the older Sohma had a big grin on his face. "I got you a Christmas present! Would you like it now? And I brought peaches, see?" He held out a big box of peaches and peeled the skin off of one, holding it out, but Yuki was gone. "Oh, goodness, where did he go? Kyonkichi?" Kyou had disappeared as well.

"Aaya! Putting those two in front of me? You're terrible!" Shigure placed a hand on his forehead in the most dramatic fashion.

"Oh, Gure-san! I would never forget you!" Ayame answered, with even more drama. Making the thumbs-up sign to one another, they yelled, "All right!"

"Shi…gure-san?" Tohru asked, completely confused by the whole "conversation".

"Oh, dear! I completely forgot about Tohru-kun!" Shigure pulled Ayame close to him and whispered a long sentence into his ear, smirking. Ayame nodded with a perpetual smile on his face and the two parted. "Tohru-kun, Aaya shall be helping us too! Did I mention he has a gift for giving?"

Tohru grinned. "That's very kind of you, Ayame-san! Thank you both!"

"It's settled then!" Ayame announced, smacking his left fist on his right palm. . "We'll leave promptly tomorrow morning at nine o'clock for the Tokyo Mall! But for now…" Ayame took the seat where Kyou had once been sitting. "…Please honor me with dinner!"

Tohru, completely oblivious to their intentions, went to fetch Ayame a plate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow, Tokyo Mall is so big!" Tohru exclaimed, stopping a few feet in front of Shigure and Ayame. "How will I ever find a gift for Mayuko-sensei? I don't even know what she likes! What if I get her something she hates, and then-"

"That, Tohru-kun," Shigure said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. She blushed and turned bright red. "Is what we are here for," He pointed behind them to Ayame, who was stroking his chin and looking around the mall. "See? The hamster's running on the wheel in Aaya's brain already! We could have that gift in less than an hour,"

"Gure-san! Gure-san!" Ayame called from the large mall guide. "Beautiful inspiration has struck me! I know exactly what store to go to!"

Shigure and Tohru scurried over to Ayame, who pointed upstairs. "See that store? It's called 'CrystalWorks'- apparently they do sculptures of all kinds with all sorts of stones. I do think it would be a flattering gift!"

Shigure nodded in approval. "Aaya, you never cease to amaze me,"

"Thank you, Ayame-san," said Tohru.

Knowing perfectly where he was going, Ayame led the group up the escalator and to the right to the store. It was a rather artsy place with midnight blue walls and all sorts of stone sculptures. Many people looked in while walking to another destination, but only a few ventured inside the shop. Ayame led them in, immediately beginning to browse.

Tohru walked around, dazed by all of the beautiful sculptures. They were in all different-colored stones, smooth, and rather shiny. She really had no clue what she was doing in such a luxurious place and she worried she might break something if she moved too close.

She stood still for a while staring at one sculpture in particular. It was a dark blue, but lighter than the walls of the shop, sculpture that doubled as a fountain. The water came from the top of a long pole, filled the bowl surrounding it, then dumped into the next bowl, which was larger, and continued in this pattern until the water reached the bottom bowl. Tohru became mesmerized and didn't notice she was constantly being bumped in to.

_It's very pretty,_ she thought. _Maybe Mayuko-sensei would think it's pretty too._

"Tohru-kun!" Shigure called. She almost fell into another person, but caught herself quickly. "I think we've found one!"

Tohru looked around the shop for her two helpers, but couldn't see anything. Walking in a circle, she finally saw a hand waving her over to the left. She traveled over there and found them looking upon a different sculpture.

"What do you think?" Ayame asked, pointing to a sculpture on the top rack. The two slowly backed away, allowing Tohru more room to see the crystal. She gasped.

The sculpture was small, yellow-green crystal shaped flawlessly like a dragon. The dragon, meant to appear as though flying, was held up by a blue crystal base. A girl, made with a pink stone, rode upon the crystal dragon.

"It's…beautiful," She finally said, "But it must be very costly. I wouldn't want to put such a burden on you, Shigure-san!"

"It's no burden at all!" said Shigure. Ayame had gone up to the cash register to order their selection and pay. "Now, we're going to need to stand back while the workers take this and put it in a box…"

Two teenage boys came over to where Tohru and Shigure had been standing with a box. "Sir, would you like this gift-wrapped?" The first boy asked.

Shigure looked to Tohru for the answer. "Oh, no, I love to wrap presents! I'll do it myself," She answered, holding her hands up in protest.

The boys dropped their box on the floor and carefully picked up the dragon sculpture, placing it inside the box with the same level of concern. They shut the box, taping it down, and then walked away.

Ayame walked back over to Shigure, helping the dog pick up the box. "Phase two, complete," said Ayame.

"Eh?" Tohru asked, walking slowly behind the two "men".

Shigure smiled at her. "Nothing, Tohru-kun. We're simply being silly."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not so much time later it was Christmas Eve night and Shigure, apparently, was having a sort of Mabudachi Trio Christmas party. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were smoking in the kitchen, while Tohru was sitting with Kyou and Yuki in the living room, wrapping Mayuko-sensei's present. She had wanted it to be freshly wrapped.

Tohru put a big white bow on top of the present, sticking her note to Mayuko-sensei underneath it. She sat back, her hands clapped together, and stared admiringly at her handiwork. The red, green, and white striped paper was still beautiful to her

"Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun," She began, "What do you think?"

"It's a wrapped present, what am I supposed to think?" Kyou replied.

"You wrapped it quite nicely, Honda-san," said Yuki.

Tohru nodded in thanks and a long pause followed. Finally, Tohru's eyes widened and she stood up, frantic. She ran into the kitchen, where Shigure looked up at her, putting out his cigarette. "Something wrong, Tohru-kun?"

She nodded vigorously. "Shigure-san, I just realized that I can't drive, and I don't know where Mayuko-sensei lives, and I have to stay here and cook your Christmas feast so I can't take Mayuko-sensei her gift!"

"That's quite the problem," Shigure replied, his brows raised.

"I know!" said Ayame, with extra drama. "Tori-san knows where Mayuko-sensei lives! He can take your present to her!"

"You're a genius, Aaya!" Shigure hollered, turning to Hatori. "Haa-san, you'd better hurry! Tohru's gift is in the living room, be careful, it's rather fragile!"

Hatori, who had been standing, was now being pushed into the living room by Shigure and Ayame and ushered to Tohru's present. Hatori mumbled something in Shigure's ear that caused him to giggle with delight, and soon Hatori was walking out to his car with the present, trying to hide his annoyance. Tohru, Shigure, and Ayame now came into the living room and sat down with Kyou and Yuki.

"Phase three, complete!" Shigure announced, while he and Ayame did their thumbs-up ritual. "In celebration, I have great news for you, Tohru-kun- there's no need for you to cook a Christmas feast!"

Tohru smiled in relief. "Thank you, Shigure-san!...But now I can go with Hatori-san. Should I go stop him?"

Shigure shook his head. "I'm sure Haa-san will tell you all the details when he gets back, Tohru-kun."

Yuki frowned at the "grownup". "You were planning this all along, weren't you, Shigure?"

Shigure and Ayame exchanged glances and then grinned at Yuki. "'Tis the season for matchmaking!" They jointly exclaimed.

Yuki shook his head and glanced the other way. "I can't believe they used her like that…"

Tohru had been thinking about Shigure and Ayame's exclamation for a few moments and suddenly caught on. "Shigure-san, Hatori-san and Mayuko-sensei would be a great couple!"

Kyou put his head in his hands. She was hopeless.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shiraki Mayuko…she lived…on Aisu Way, didn't she?

Hatori could barely remember now. It would probably be midnight and he'd still be driving around aimlessly.

Why had he agreed to this in the first place?

Oh, yes, that was it: He couldn't see Tohru so miserable on Christmas Eve. He also couldn't possibly argue with Shigure, but that need not be mentioned.

There was another reason, Hatori knew, but he didn't like to admit it: A part of him hoped he could court Mayuko. A part of him hoped that the person who had cried in his place, who was so silly but so caring, loved him.

It was a good thing he'd buried that part of him two years ago, Hatori mused. He could only imagine her looking the same way as Kana had, and Akito…Akito would be terribly jealous.

Hurting others for his own pleasure…that would be _selfish_. Hatori could never have her. No. He would not do it.

Hatori found himself pulling into the slightly familiar driveway of Mayuko's, thankful that lights shone through her windows. Parking his car, he opened his door, took Tohru's gift, and got out of the car. Hatori shut the door behind him, locking it, and walked up to Mayuko's front door. He glanced around for a doorbell and found one, pressing it.

The door opened almost immediately, revealing Mayuko, her hair flowing down her back, wearing a pair of cotton red pajamas with little green presents. "Ha-Hatori-kun?" She was blushing like a schoolgirl. "What are you doing here, so late at night, and so un...expected?"

"Apparently Honda-kun bought you a Christmas present." Hatori replied, nodding his head to the gift in his arms, "I don't know the details, I'm just the one who was appointed to deliver it, as she was busy with cooking. I've also been told it's fragile, so be careful when you open it. " He held out the gift to her and she took it with great concern. Hatori had done his job.

He turned around to leave when Mayuko tapped his shoulder, the present wobbling with less support. "Would you like to come inside? You look so cold, and I have a fire in here…"

Mayuko had moved out of his way in case he accepted, and he walked through her doorway. She seemingly didn't have much time to decorate, Hatori noted, with a Christmas tree adorned with all sorts of different-colored ornaments and an electric train circling it as her only decorations. Thankfully, the tree was right in front of a window.

Mayuko had disappeared after setting the present on a coffee table in front of two black armchairs. Hatori discovered that these armchairs to the south and right of the tree were in front of the fireplace, so he took a seat in one, basking in the warmth. He turned around and there she was, bringing a tray with two cups of coffee and two sugar cookies. Mayuko set this tray on the coffee table as well, putting the gift in her lap.

"Sorry about the lack of refreshments," She said, "But I wasn't exactly expecting company today,"

Hatori blew on his coffee and sipped it, looking over at Mayuko. "I wasn't expecting to be here,"

She pulled a note from under the white bow on Tohru's gift. "I guess I should open this first, ne?"

Hatori shrugged, so Mayuko opened the note. "Dear Mayuko-sensei…I thought you might be lonely this holiday season, so Shigure-san suggested that I buy you a present. I wasn't sure what you would want, but I tried to get something I thought you might like, with some help from Shigure-san and Ayame-san. Please have a Merry Christmas. Tohru Honda." The room was quiet for a few moments, except for Hatori's coffee-sipping, while Mayuko sat and digested the note. "That's sweet of her to do that: She really has a gift for reading people."

Hatori glanced in her direction. Mayuko was lonely? That was a word one could use to describe himself, not Mayuko. She wasn't lonely…was she? "Yes…Honda-kun seems to excel at that," He said.

"Although I can't deny I'm worried about what she bought with those two helping her," Mayuko added. She removed the white bow, placing it on the arm of her chair. Mayuko began to rip off the attractive paper, flinging it in all directions. When all the paper was gone, a white box was on Mayuko's lap. She opened it carefully, looking down with dazzled eyes. It made Hatori wonder what sort of amazing item lay inside.

She lifted up the item carefully so she could scrutinize it. Hatori looked over at it, curiously, to find a glass-perhaps crystal- sculpture. It was a dragon, a yellow-green dragon, with a pink passenger.

He sipped his coffee again, hunching over to hint at his annoyance. Shigure and Ayame, always meddling in his life…they'd used Tohru all along. Hatori wondered if Tohru had even thought Mayuko was lonely in the first place.

"It shows just how much Shigure was involved," Mayuko said, stroking the crystal dragon, "But it's undeniable that it's a rather lovely piece of art," Hatori nodded slightly and Mayuko pushed the box off of her lap. Standing up with the sculpture in hand, she began to walk to the other side of the room, Hatori's eyes following her. "It would look nice next to my books…oh, what am I thinking? My bookshelf's right above the fireplace."

Hatori set down his now empty coffee cup and watched Mayuko once more. He didn't understand it, but he had this feeling something bad was about to happen. He stood up, still watching her intently, and she lost her footing. Mayuko unintentionally tossed the sculpture in the air as she slipped.

Like an impulse, he dashed over there, catching her with one arm and the sculpture with another. Hatori could feel himself losing his own footing and he set Mayuko down on the floor to use that hand to keep his body away from hers. His eyes closed, his body begged to pant, but he found he couldn't breathe.

Okay, so he'd transformed: He had gills now. No, Hatori could move two legs. He needed to breathe and he needed to breathe soon. What was going on?

Hatori opened his eyes. Somehow…he was kissing Mayuko. Her eyes were closed, as his had been, and she wasn't breaking away. The kiss was gentle, wonderful, something he hadn't felt in two years, and should have never felt again…Hatori couldn't deny he enjoyed it, but it was not meant for him.

He also really, really, _really_ needed to breathe. He broke off the kiss and immediately was panting, setting down the sculpture on the floor. She was breathing heavily as well.

"Ha-Hatori-kun?" Mayuko asked.

"Hm?"

"Was that…intentional?" She questioned, staring at him.

Hatori wondered why she asked such a question, the concealed part of him buzzing with hope. "No," He answered.

Mayuko turned a bold shade of red, her face stiffening and beginning to sweat. "Oh. I was wondering if…if…if…you could do it again," She cracked a weak smile and turned her face away from him.

_Hurting others for his own pleasure…that would be selfish. _

If curing his loneliness was being selfish…he was guilty. She was asking for him, right in front of his eyes. He couldn't prevent it anymore.

Hatori pushed Mayuko's face so she was looking at him. He nodded.

_Fin_

**Note 1:** Total word count of "Selfish"…around 4,600. Wow: I wrote a lot- not as much as "This Year", but still quite a lot.

**Note 2:** This wasn't exactly how I planned it, but I'm still pretty much satisfied. Scratch that: I can't stand how bad I made this. I know I totally screwed up Hatori, and I think I may have screwed up a number of the other characters as well. That really disappoints me: I'm usually okay with characters other than Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho), who I manage to screw up in all my YYH stories.

So, tell me: Did you like it? I wanted it mostly to be about Hatori and Mayu, but it turned into a pretty general Furuba Christmas ficlet. Was that bad? Good? Let me know!

Until next year's Christmas ficlet…


End file.
